Back To Black - Songfic
by Karitha
Summary: A songfic to the song Back to black. Warning, contains explicit scenes


Hermione was walking down Diagon Alley with Harry. They had been to lunch at the leaky cauldron and then went looking for a birthday present for Ginny, the party was in 4 days and Harry was abysmal at gifts.  
"What do you think of this?" He said, holding up a bottle of broom polish. "Her Firebolt has been needing polish for a while."  
"Harry" She answer exasperatedly. "You can't give your wife broom polish for her birthday. I know this is Ginny we're talking about, but come on. Lets go to Twilfitt and Tattings, they've recently started stocking some jewelry instead of just clothes.

She dragged Harry out of Broomstix and the two of them started walking, that's when she spotted them. There, outside Florian Fortescues was Ron, with Lavender Brown, no surprise there. Hermione was pretty certain that during the off periods in their relationship Lavender had been warming his bed so to speak. She kept giggling and feeding him ice cream.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Said Harry, It was about 3 weeks after the break up, so he was concerned for her. She straightened and turned towards him." Sure, why wouldn't I be? He's free to date whom ever he likes. I'm perfectly content being single for now."

"Seeing them isn't hard for you? I mean, you were together on and off for 6 years. But still, the last 'on' lasted nearly a year."

"I broke up with him, sure, I'm not overjoyed he moved on and started properly dating so fast since it makes me feel like what we had didn't matter. But it's his life. And if we're honest, we were over long before we broke up. And the on/off thing was exhausting." they kept walking, before Ron could spot her.

"Besides, is not as if I don't have someone to go to if I needed." She said with a sly smile as they neared the clothing store.

Harry stopped walking and stared at her. "What? Who are you seeing?"

"I'm not seeing anyone, just saying that if I wanted to, there is someone I could go to."

"But who?"

"Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Come on, let's find a ridiculously expensive necklace for your wife."  
She walked into the store, leaving Harry looking dumbstruck. He shook his head before following her inside.

Jewellery had been a success, they had found a gorgeous emerald necklace that would go great with Ginny's hair. When they were done, Harry left to go home and hide it before Ginny got of work. Hermione walked to the leaky cauldron and took the floo home.

When she arrived home she thought about Ron and their break up. It had been a hard conversation, and nothing more than empty promises to keep in touch. Ron looked angry and hurt every time they saw each other. So Harry separated his time between them. But really, she couldn't help that she'd fallen out of love with him, or that his temper had made their relationship weird, with him breaking up with her every time he got angry about anything and then coming back a few days to a week later with flowers and begging her to take him back. She always did. But this time was different, this time she'd broken it off, for good. But it still killed her a little inside to have to hurt him. But what was she to do? Besides, he had Lavender.

"That's it Hermione" She said to herself. "enough thinking. You have two choices, either move on, or talk to him."

She though about that for a moment, before conjuring up her Otter Patronus to send a message "Hey. Can I come over? I could use a drink and some company." and watching it swim away.

She went to her bedroom to switch clothes and put on a little make up. Black skirt, a red blouse and some mascara and eyeliner.

It had been years since they had... Dated? A fling? She wasn't quite sure what it was. They had a thing going on for a few months after the war. And after that they saw each other like this when they were both single. She wouldn't call it dating though. It was more like comfortable companionship. No strings, whatever they needed they gave each other, whether it was physical comfort, a conversation or just plain sex. It was comfortable, simple, friendly and since no one else knew, uncomplicated.

She went out on her balcony and lit a cigarette. She inhaled deep and blew out the smoke while waiting for his patronus.

She had planned on waiting a bit longer with doing this, but hey, Ron was openly dating Lavender, so she could definitely do this.

Suddenly a silver light flew up next to her. It materialized into a large animal and spoke.

"Sure. Just floo in whenever." She stomped her cigarette out in the ashtray and went to her fireplace.

5 minutes later, she was sitting on the couch in his living room, a glass of a crisp white wine in her hand.

"So, beautiful, what gives me the pleasure of your company? Not that I'm complaining" he said, taking a drink of his wine. He looked good, as always. Black jeans and a black shirt. He was always dressed in black. His black shoulder length hair framing his face.

"I saw Ron today, he's dating Lavender. So I needed to do something."

"Ah, I understand. Well whatever you need. I'm here."

"Thanks"

They sat on the couch, just talking and enjoying themselves. They emptied their glasses, and refilled them.

He was telling her about a girl he'd briefly dated.

"I mean, seriously?" He said "I can't deal with women like that, it's one thing to ask me what I've done during the day, but asking me to send a message everytime I leave the house so she can come with me. Not cool. That shows some major trust issues."

"Um, you know. With the timeframe you told me about, you saw me at least once while you where dating her." Hermione pointed out,

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black." He laughed" You've seen me while together with Ron."

"Technically not, I've seen you during the brief off periods in that relationship." She pointed out.

"And I and that girl never said we were exclusive" he said with a wink.

"Fair enough." they both laughed.

Hermione finished her glass of wine and put the empty glass on the table next to his.

"So" she said. Looking at him smiling. "I'm game if you are?"

He looked at her and gave her a smile. "Always" he said, before he leaned in and kissed her. Taking over the situation like he always did, she didn't mind.

It wasn't long until Hermione was laying on her back on the couch. Him hovering over her kissing and nibbling on her neck. The length of his body pressing her into the couch. Her hands raked through his hair and he moaned. One of his hands went to her chest, caressing her breasts through the blouse while he nibbled her earlobe.

She moved her hands over his body, feeling his arms, his chest, the very defined muscles of his stomach. She grabbed the fabric and pulled his shirt off of him. He was beautiful, as always. Strong and lean muscles, visible, but not so big that it looked intimidating.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play it?"He said. His hands moved to unbuttoned her blouse, leaving her in a black lace bra. His hands moved over her hips, removing her skirt and showing the matching panties that had a revealing wet spot on them. He started kissing his way down her body, starting at the neck, moving lower, circling and sucking on her nipples through the thin fabric of her bra.

Kissing a trail down her stomach and then continuing down to her thighs. Hi kissed, nibbled and sucked until she was soaking, he then moved up again. She moaned with want and bucked her hips upwards.

"Patience, darling" he said without fully being able to keep the laughter out if his voice. "All in due time. He placed a few light kisses between her legs before moving further up. His hands reached behind her and unclasped her bra.

Hermione squirmed she felt like she was burning up with need.

She leaned forward and unbuttoned his pants. He quickly removed them and was left in only a pair of boxers, that were looking like they were getting a bit tight. She grabbed the waistband of them and pulled them down. He sprung free. Long and thick, a drop of precum glistening on the head. She reached for him but he grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Oh no, I'm not done playing yet. No touching, I want you so hot with need you can't even remember your own name Hermione."

"Gods, I need... Nnngh.. Oooh." She was interrupted by him putting his mouth around one of her nipples. He switched between sucking, circling and flicking his tongue on it. One of his hands where playing with her other breast and his other hand was tracing circles on her skin, going lower and lower until it reached the apex of her thighs. He rubbed and teased on the outside of her panties for a while, before pulling them aside and putting a finger between her folds. Circling and lightly pushing, but never quite entering her.

"Please... Just... Oh... Godric..." She couldn't finish a sentence. She couldn't think of anything other than his hand. Teasing her relentlessly, almost giving her what she craved but backing up at the last moment.

His mouth left her breast as he started lowering his head down again. He grabbed her panties and pulled them of her before he started kissing her thighs again. His finger was back again, teasing her.

"Gods, please... I need to... Please S... Oooh! ." he moved one of her legs so it was on top of the back of the couch and started to slowly push his finger inside of her while slowly circling her nub with his tongue. She was on the brink of release. And he knew just what to do to keep her there, or to make her explode. He kept on with his slow pace, keeping her from the release he'd made her crave. He slowly blew some air on her folds.

"What do you want?" He said, slowly pushing his finger on a spot he new made her squirm. "Tell me."

"I want... Ooh... To..." Her breath was erratic from lust. "Aah... Come... Just... Nghh. Just, please..." the rest of her sentence was lost as he quickly pushed his finger deep inside of her and sucked on her clit. That was all that was needed for the tense string inside her yo snap. She screamed as she exploded. She saw stars. All the while he continued pushing and sucking, making her pleasure last longer. She felt like she was flying. Her orgasm so strong she even blacked out for a second.

Breathing heavily, a few stars still dancing in her vision. Her entire body felt like jelly.

"Sweet Salazar" She breathed, she was leaning on her arms, looking down at the man between her legs. "that was intense." She let her upper body flop back onto the couch.

"Well, I try my best." he said with a smirk. "you wanted release."

"Oh yes, I'm not complaining. I would have liked to touch you though."

"All in due time. Or did you think we were finished?" He said with a wicked smile, and before she had time to answer his mouth was back on her, licking and sucking, two fingers inside of her moving in upwards strokes. It wasn't long until she felt a coil build up inside of her again.

"Nnngh, aah. Gods... I... Aaaah!" She screamed out. She'd forgotten how he was, how intense he could be.

He crawled up her body. Kissing her all over, nibbling and sucking on her breasts. Every touch was like an electric current through her, her skin sensitive, her mind felt like it was floating.

He kissed her again. His mouth devouring hers, tongues battling for dominance. His hand went to her swollen folds again. Probing a bit and spreading moisture, with wasn't really necessary. She squirmed at the touch and moved her foot down to the floor, spreading her legs, inviting him.

He lined himself up and looked at her, before plunging into her in one smooth, swift motion.

"Aah"

"Oh god, you're tight"

He held still inside her for a moment, before begining to move with long, slow strokes. Moving one hand to her breast and kissing her neck.

"Oh. Don't stop. Ah So good. Mmm." he kissed and sucked on her neck, possibly leaving a mark, before he moved his lips to her ear.

"Tell me how you want me baby" he whispered in her ear before nibbling her earlobe. Still pushing in and out slowly in an infuriating pace,

"Nnngh. Faster.. And.. Harder. Oh, God. Just fuck me!

He did as she asked. Taking her harder and faster. Angling himself to put just the right pressure on her clit.

Hermione was pushing back as good as she could. She felt another orgasm building up inside of her. He must have noticed because his strokes got deeper but shorter, hitting exactly the right spots.

"Right there. Oh, yes. Right there. Don't stop."

"Let go baby. I want to feel you coming around me"

His words was her undoing. She orgasmed again. Digging her nails into his back. Arching her back and screaming through it.

She relaxed back onto the couch. Barely able to move after three intense orgasms. He was back to a slow pace while she recovered a bit. After her breathing slowed a bit he increased the speed again. Grabbing her arms and putting them above her head.

"My turn." he grinned down at her. "keep your arms above your head."

He grabbed her hips, lifting them up a bit to change the angle. Going deeper than before, with long fast strokes. Nearly pulling out entirely before pushing back in. It wasn't long before she felt him stiffen on top of her, moaning her name as he came.

He pulled out of her and collapsed next to her on the couch. Both of them breathing heavily.

"That was amazing " he said. "I've missed you lately."

"So have I" She played with his hair "I'd forgotten how good it can be. You actually make sure I enjoy myself. Unlike... Well others."

"Good to know it was enjoyable" he turned towards her and kissed her. "You deserve some fun after the shit you've been through, and I'm more than happy to be the source" he pulled her on top of him in one swift move. She giggled and kissed him.

They stayed on the couch for a while, but then Hermiones stomach growled.

"I should feed you." he said "put some clothes on, I'll get us some food."

He went into the kitchen, and when he returned he was carrying two steaming plates of pasta in a creamy cheese sauce. Hermione was sitting on the couch in just a t-shirt, his T-shirt.

"You little minx" he smiled

"You just said to put clothes on, never specified it had to be mine."

"true. And I'm not complaining."

They ate, talked and laughed together for a while, when suddenly, the fireplace flared up. Out stepped Harry with Ron behind him.

"Sirius we need... Hermione?" Harry stopped right outside the fireplace, so Ron walked straight in to him. Making them both fall over. They got up of the floor and turned towards the couch looking dumbstruck at Hermione and Sirius, sitting half naked on the couch together.  
"Yes Harry? What do you need?" He sounded like was trying not to laugh at the look Ron gave them.

"Mione?" Ron said. Gawking at her while Sirius put his arm around her pulling her close with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Proving a point." She smirked and raised her eyebrows, looking at Harry who seemed to understand now who Hermione had been talking about earlier. She moved her eyes over to Ron who was looking angrily at her and Sirius.

"How's Lavender?"


End file.
